Sasuke's Invasion
by Tstarlight14
Summary: Hinata is visited by Itachi in her dreams. Itachi tells her about how frustrated she is about Sasuke wanting revenge from Kohona. So she visits Sasuke hoping to convince him to stop and tell how his brother feels about him acting dumb.
1. Chapter 1

"…." Is talking

'….' Thoughts

*….* Setting

Yes this is Naruto in my own version *_*

The Hidden Uchiha

"Bye Kimi!" Yoko shouted waved as she left ^(^_^). "Bye Bye Yoko" Kimiko waved also ^(^-^). Not looking at were she was walking she was too happy to care. *GRAB* "Oww" . all of a sudden she felt her arm being tugged hard she struggled to look up to see who was yanking her arm. He had a mask she knew she was in trouble.'Oh no an ambu! I hope Danzo doesn't find out I found the truth….. But I had to know I couldn't live my life blind' she tried to get her arm out of his grip "Sir where are you taking me?" trying to say it firmly without fear despite the fact of being scared to death. "I have direct orders from Danzo to bring you to him" the ambu said in a harsh tone 'No not Danzo I know I'm in trouble now' he dragged by her arm and she yanked her arm back "It's fine I'll walk on my own I won't run away" she told him sincerely he let go of her wrist and walked they walk towards the hokage mansion.

***Hokage Masion***

The man led her to the back of the mansion instead of the front door, which made her nervous. She sighed 'Come on Kimi you can't be scared all your life' hoping it would get her spirits up but it didn't work very well. They went inside the back door and toward a basement. The walls were old, gray, and rotted. It was dark as night the only light there was is from the candle hanging from the walls. She clung to the ambu which creeped her out. We arrived at a large room with two older men standing in the center. Two menacing red eyes were looking back at her.

Chills went down her spine but she didn't back away Kimiko stared directly at them. The ambu let go of her and she stood there. "Danzo why did you send me here?" she said fearing him 'I hope he didn't find out' "You know why" Danzo said menacingly. Kimiko looked down and to the other direction "I see…." She shuffled her feet. She looked back at them and noticed another guy next to Danzo which kindda looked like Sasuke with his hair wet. Danzo nodded his head towards the boy and he took out a scroll. He quickly wrote the scroll that was faster then it takes for your eyes to blink. "_**ROAR!**_**" Two lion emerged next to her and grabbed the sides of her arms. 0.0 "Wow you draw quick" Kimiko giggled even in a sticky situation. "Thank you" he said politely. "Lets stop with the games and get to the point" Danzo sat on the chair behind him because he got tired. "You read the Uchiha scroll when I specifically told you to forget your past….then you told someone your actually identity-this is why we cannot afford to have you alive anymore" he paused and went on "Is there anything you like to say before you die" Kimiko gulped and looked up "So you got Itachi to do your dirty work for you….. chuckles I don't understand why you kept me alive in the first place" Kimiko put her head back down. "Why wasn't I there that night? When did my life change? Everything is a blur" she closed her eyes.**

** Danzo chuckled "Allow me to explain to you-it's the least I can do after you die. When you were a child you held a power no Uchiha has ever had since your blood is royal and pure. The day of the massacre we abducted you from your room so Itachi could not kill you. In hopes to raise you to become a weapon for Kohona I put you in special schools but sadly you weren't getting a thing from it….. I gave up and let ambu's watch over you just in case you reveal your identity" he closed his eyes "Then you were getting suspicious about why you couldn't tell people who are. So this is my last resort" he opened his eyes again and Itachi was staring at him "What?" Danzo flinched a little "Why didn't I know about this Danzo?" Itachi said plainly but in a mom kind of manner. "Uh..well Itachi you already gone before we could tell you" ^^: Danzo was nervous "Yet you call me now to kill her" -_- Itachi looked away from him. "Well you have to finish your job" Danzo stated simply.**

** "Apparently you were smarter then I thought" Danzo leaned head on his hand his arm supported by the chair. "I just didn't want to be blind for the rest of my life…." Kimiko murmured to herself "How much do you know?" Danzo said "Everything….. down to the last detail" she looked up it didn't matter anymore she knew she was going to die.**

** "How did you find out?" Danzo yelped angrily "It wasn't hard…. One day I was helping the Hokage out with chores and I bumped into Sasuke's record, then I predicted where the other Uchiha records where which is pretty close to here and read" Kimiko looked up "I know you love your brother Itachi….. even if it didn't say it in the records" she smiled 0.0 he was taken back by this. 'And I thought only Madara knew me well -_-' Itachi thought to himself but kept a blank expression.**

** "Did you tell my brother?" Itachi said in a plain but urgent voice "No, I tried but whenever I got close to him he ran away thinking I was his fangirl…..then the fangirls trampled me ^^:" Kimiko wanted to put her hand behind her head but then remembered the lions "Did you tell anyone?" Danzo got up because his legs were falling asleep "No" Kimiko looked at him directly in the eye.**

**"We still cannot risk it now that you know! You will die!" he yelled to scare her but Kimiko was beyond being scared now.**

**"Itachi"**


	2. Chapter 2

"…." Is talking

'….' Thoughts

*….* Setting

Yes this is Naruto in my own version *_*

Ok you left off in Kimiko was about to die. So encouraging right ^v^!

The Hidden Uchiha

"Itachi" Danzo said in a deep voice cueing him to kill Kimiko. Itachi walked up to her holding a kunai. Kimiko was sweating and her heart was pumping faster and faster. She looked into his eyes without hatred she understood where he was at. He lifted her face up with his finger "I missed looking at a pretty Uchiha but now you have to die" Kimiko flinched and a tear came out of her eye "Your trying so hard not to cry are you?" he looked at her simpatheticly "Sorry…. I understand your position isn't so good either…. So I don't hate you" she looked down even if his fingers were forcing her head up. She didn't want to cry but she did.

'I don't want to kill her' Itachi thought to himself and remembered his mother. 'I can't' he didn't want to think so he just did it SLICE! Her head plopped down to the floor and Danzo got up and left.

***Outside Kohona***

Kimoko eyes strained waiting for the pain but didn't feel anything but she felt like she wasn't standing. She opened her eyes and only saw trees moving past her and the Kohona gate getting smaller and smaller. "I'm not dead…" Kimiko whispered touching her face and laughed softly. "No your not" he chuckled and kept running. Kimiko felt an arm across her waist and realized she wasn't running someone was carrying her. "Oh my gosh!" she gripped on to his shirt on his back. Realizing that he only held her with one arm. "Don't worry I won't drop you I just need you to hang on it'll we get out of here" he ran so fast that her hair would get in her face all the time. Kimiko could see there was ambu's following them, which made her grip him harder.

'Darn didn't expect trouble today' Itachi thought to himself smiling. "So what's your name?" Itachi said in calm voice despite being chased by ambu "Kimiko Uchiha" Kimoko smiled she was happy she could finally say her real name without being scared. "Itachi Uchiha but you already know that" he kept running THUMP THUMP THUMP kunai's hit the tree stumps behind them.

"Kimiko let go of your grip I'm going to throw you up" he said urgently "What now but I'm not ready!" . she accidently let go and he threw her up "AHHH" she felt like she was flying for a while but gravity slowly took affect. Itachi turned towards the ambu's "FireBall Jutsu!" fire swirled like a wall before them, which made the ambu stop before they get burned.

Itachi smiled and went off to grab Kimiko. Kimiko shrieked knowing gravity was not in her side. The leaves hit her face as she went down POOF he grabbed her and kept going. She griped Itachi's chest hardly "See I didn't drop you" ^^ he smiled by now the ambu have given up in trying to catch them.

***Between the boarders of the Hidden Sound and Leaf village***

Itachi stopped and placed her on the ground. He found a waterfall and wanted a drink from all the running."Itachi?" Kimiko sat down Itachi dunked his head in the water-looked back at her. "Yes" he took some of the water off his face. "Uhh... Why didn't you kill me?" Kimiko looked at him nervously her black hair glowing red in the sunlight. "I just didn't" he turned back towards the water and took his shoes off and put his feet in the water.

Kimiko would not take that answer she got up took her shoes off and sat next to him soaking her feet also. "You couldn't kill could you" she looked the other way and Itachi looked back at her "No I couldn't one time is enough" Itachi said plainly she looked back at him and realized he was deadly handsome she blushed and looked away. "Where are we going?" Kimiko said nervously shuffling her feet. "Akatsuki hideout" Itachi put his feet out of the water and got up "What! But buut I'm not a bad guy! I barely evever did anything bad in my liffe except snooping the records…." She knoticed she stuttered tried to catch her breath "I took you so you're my responsibility now" Itachi took her hand and lifted her up. 'I'll have to explain what I did to Danzo later' Itachi scratched his head and looked the other way. "You can jump trees right?" Hitachi looking at her uncertain she looked quite young "I'm fine" she looked down and jumped to the tree wondering if she should run away but then thought that Hitachi would easier catch her again so she put the idea back in the box.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: I know the story is a little weird but I'm trying to go by the manga and make some my own way.

xxxxXXXxxxx^-^

The blond haired boy slowly started to open his eyes. He knew he was laying down and there was someone next to him but he didn't know who. He saw blue-black hair on his chest and knew it was Hinata. He must have yanked her by accident but he didn't understand why she didn't beat him up.

He remembered her saving when Pein was about to kill him and she told him she loved him. He sighed he felt like a jerk he didn't even come back to see her to tell her if he loved her or not. That was the problem he didn't know what love was how was he suppose to know. All he could was be her friend. He rubbed her blue hair she seemed deep in sleep. He could feel her heart beat on his stomach.

He sat up because he smelled ramen and put Hinata's head on his lap so he didn't wake her. It was beautifully made all of the food he loved and a small note was on top of it.

Dear Naruto,

I set food for you when you got up cause I knew you would you would get hungry.

Sorry for taking you please don't think I'm weird!!

I just wanted you be taken care of.

I hope you like it!! ^-^

Love,

Hinata Hyuuga

He chuckled at the note she's usually shy she actually sounded peppy. I guess no one really unlocked her cage. He ate savoring every bite because he knew he was going to leave to fight Sasuke and this might be his last meal.

He looked back down at the girl sleeping on his lap "Hope you can forgive me" he stood up and left to fight Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Don't worry it's still not a Naruhina I just wanted Naruto to at least feel like a meany!!

xxxxXXXxxxx^-^

Hinata woke up and sighed Naruto left. She knew that she hade to stop Sasuke and snap him out of his craziness but she didn't know how she didn't even know where he was. She lay down so she could ask Itachi some more questions because she was unsure.

"You don't have to do that" she got up quickly and she could see Itachi in front of her.

"But tt you're dead how did youu" she walked up to him and he sighed.

"I used your spiritual energy to recreate my image I'm not alive but I'm visible" he said irritated with her.

She put her hand on his face but it past his face. "No you can't touch me either" He put his hand on her but it past.

"The only ones that can see me is you and my brother which isn't here" he said grumpily.

"I'm sorry" she tried to touch him but her hand past though again.

"It's okay… the only way Sasuke can see me is with the Sharingan" Itachi looked at Hinata who was listening to him.

'It's rare to find someone who listens and doesn't talk like all those dumb fangirls' Itachi thought he felt connected to her.

"So what should we do?" she went closer to him.

"We should find Sasuke then make him see me then I'll think of something from there" Itachi desperately wanted for Sasuke to wake up he wanted him to have a good life.

"What if he still wants to kill Kohona?" she looked down sadly.

"Then I don't know" he sighed he wished his brother just became Kohona's hero but instead he wants to kill it.

"Oh little brother what happened to you" he grumbled.

xxxXXXxxx^-^

Naruto let Sasuke go and he started to go back to Kohona. "So are we all going to attack Sasuke at once?" Kiba asked Naruto who was giving his best attitude despite being upset inside.

"I'm the only one who is going to fight him" he stated and Neji scoffed "So your going to fight 'protect' him" he said sarcastically and Naruto nodded his head no. "I'm going to kill him" he looked down.

"But this is a team thing we all knew Sasuke it wouldn't be fair!!!" Kiba yelled

Hinata looked at Itachi who was looking down ashamed.

She just couldn't stand here and watch this she started to walk off.

"Hinata where are you going?" Kiba walked to her concerned about her.

"I'm not going to kill him… DID YOU GUY'S EVEN THINK WHY HIS DOING THIS!! KOHONA HURT HIM AND NOW YOU JUST WANT TO ADD TO HIS PAIN!!!!" she yelled this was the first time she was angry.

They all looked at her with shocked expression especially Naruto who looked shocked and confused which made tears come out her eyes.

"I'm sorry I gotta go" she ran off crying she couldn't take any more of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Told you it wasn't a Naruhina I guess you didn't believe me right? Sorry for not doing this for a while I just hade a lot of other things in my mind.

xxxxXXXxxxx^-^

They all stood there paralyzed by the sudden outburst you would expect that from Ino or Sakura but not Hinata.

"What's wrong with her?" Kiba looked concerned he knew that wasn't normal for Hinata.

"All week she's been acting weirdly and I caught her talking to things that aren't there" Neji leaned on a rock.

"Maybe she has her 'you know what'" Ino said making finger parentheses.

"No she doesn't act up when she has her periods" they all looked at Kiba weirdly.

"WHAT!!?" he screamed.

"Maybe she's sick of Kiba" Naruto chuckled "HEY SHE LOVES ME…..she can't be sick of me right" Kiba rubbed his head insecurely.

"He's just joking Kiba" Sakura reassured him.

"Sakura-chan can I speak with you alone for a while" Naruto signaled with his hand.

"Sure" Sakura went with Naruto to a remote place.

xxxxXXXxxxx^-^

"I think she knows somehow about what happened to the Uchiha" he whispered.

"Oh what made you think that the sudden outburst or the words 'After what Kohona did to him'" she said sarcastically flipping her cherry blossom colored hair.

"Sakura-chan I'm not joking what if she wants to go after him now?" he rubbed his orange shirt.

"She's not that nuts she probably just went back home" Sakura leaned against a tree.

"I'm gonna ask her okay" he looked at Sakura's eyes for reassurance.

"Fine ill tell everyone that you'll handle it" she went out and back to the crowed of ninja.

xxxxXXXxxxx^-^

Hinata fell to the ground out of breath. Her tears were still running and she saw Itachi appear.

"I'm ssorry Itachi-kun I acted dumbb I proprobably ruined your plan" she tried to control her tears but her tears keep running.

"No Hinata don't cry it's fine" he kneeled down to hug her but his arms went though her body.

"I wish I could hug you but I'm just a ghost" he sighed and then he pointed his finger up.

"Actually there might be a way to make me a little solid" Hinata looked up at Itachi her tears still trailing down her face.

"Point your finger like this and make these hand signs" Itachi lead her like a child learning their first technique.

"Okay now put your two index fingers on my head like this" he lead her hand towards his head.

Part of his body started to appear out of thin air until he was visible.

"This might not last long bu-" he looked down and she was hugging him crying sweetly on his chest.

"Hinata you don't have to feel bad" he wrapped his arms around her tiny body covering her like a jacket. Their black hair mixing together her hiccups rocking his body.

"I'm sorry I lookeeed up att you and youu looked so sad. They alll want to killl your litlle brotherr" her tears wetting his black Akatsuki robe.

"It's okay Hinata-chan don't cry" he rubbed his face on her head and notice the necklace she was wearing.

"What's this?" he picked it up. "It's a picture of my mother" she opened her necklace and a picture of her mother and another women was in it.

"This is my mother" he looked at it with tears in his eyes but he keep them in.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know it was your mother" she said feeling more like a fool then before.

"Don't be sorry I'm just shocked anyone knew my mother" he smiled his mother was always sweet like Hinata but not when she was telling him to do her homework.

His mother was always kind but his father's memories where not as fond always expecting him to be the best ninja in the Uchiha clan.

His hand disappeared and the necklace dropped back own to her chest. "The jutsu must be fading" he sighed and touched her with his solid hand.

"Where did you meet her?" he said in a monotone voice.

"My mom and your mom meet in Kohona School and became best friend in a young age…. Or at least that is what I heard" she whipped her tear in her eye.

"When I was young I would garden and cook with your mom and mine…. Until one day a couple days after Habini's birth my mom got ill and died" she gulped down her sadness.

"Then your mom heard what happened and she would come to the Hyuuga compound and comfort me" Hinata smiled but you could tell she was sad.

"Then she died I was left alone because during that time after no one really cared if I was alive or dead" she felt a hand on her chin and pulling her up.

"I care if you're dead" Itachi smiled sweetly making Hinata turn a bright red.

"I miss her" she leaned on his chest her legs and body on his lap.

"I do to" he sighed "I'm sorry you can't go to Kami's gates" she felt she was being selfish wanting him to stay on Earth.

"I wish I didn't die so young but I did it for Sasuke so I guess it was worth it" he scratched the back of his head.

His body slowly started to fade and he whispered in her ear "Someone's watching us" and his body faded "Don't go Itachi!" she said feeling defenseless.

xxxxXXXxxxx^-^


End file.
